a changed life
by kingsj10
Summary: a new life, a new love, a new family and a new fate rated T for safety please rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**AN/putting first chapter up to see popularity.r/r**

**disclaimer:i own probably NOTHING that is not mine (oc is mine)**

**prologue**

Thinking back to it I wondered how I could have ever lived a normal life, with a few friends and a good education doing what everyone does everyday. Well as I look back at it I can suppose it was because I never had an understanding of crossing through dimensions, or that I did not have any magic as of yet.

**It was a beautiful day in the park. it always reminded me of what other worlds are out there, if they were out there. I was walking home, the place where things are easily forgotten. It was a nice day, nature was choking, but who was I to care I was just one person in the whole of earth's population. One out of 7 billion, couldn't help much. Of course a normal life wasn't too much to ask for, the boring old day not doing much out of the whole work of things,what everyone else seemed to do . I was going home a normal kind of thing a ordinary person would do. Finished reading the inheritance cycle and all other books even barely comparable to the quadrilogy, though to be honest with you a few better endings. The house was pretty normal not much strange things happening on the different lifestyleommeter. I was walking in the front door after just unlocking it, the house as it was just sitting there, looking empty. As this is boring to anybody who has a normal life I did my things a normal person would do and went to to bed. And then the next day happened as a kind of blur or what I suppose one can pass for a day, or maybe dreaming, well as soon as I went to sleep if one knows how they know when they go asleep. I heard a voice a deep rumbling a most like a tremor except a lot more dignified. it was sprouting some nonsense about the world of Alegasia existing and that I would become it's hero although I was trying my hardest to ignore the voice but I seemed to be soaking it up like a sponge and could recall every single syllable like I was born to know that piece of information. My head was being filled with knowledge like how to use magic to sword fighting using mental communication and also courtesies and language of species I never knew existed, apart from I do with knowledge of how long they lived and how relationships work, but to the utmost shock was that I was gaining feeling for a family and a girl name Ar..Arya and family memories as well it was like living 30 years of a life I never lived in 30 seconds, but the most prominent was my personality, it was growing colder almost like burying happiness, joy, anger and sorrow and replacing it for a fierce indifference and logic, it was like becoming a different person.**

When looking back at it I suppose I was becoming a different person using a different mold for

the same soul.

Life would never be the same again.

I was dazed at first like getting used to glasses except it was like going from being completely blind to being able to see for the first time in my life. The first thing I notice is that king Evandar is fighting against Galbitorix, and is looking on the defense . How I know this is almost like I always had the information. Also an entire war looks to be fought around me. The next thing is a Forsworn dead on the floor with a very surprised look on his face and my sword sticking into his heart,and yet I have the faintest feeling of triumph no despair or sadness just faint triumph. In the second it took me compile the information, king Evandar seemed to be on his last leg and I Immediately ran to his side, with what could only supernatural speed., I seemed to be by his side almost the instant I started running. I muttered air in the ancient language and using that to control air and in turn the atoms to condense enough for the sword to be blocked by thin air. To say that he was surprised was an understatement considering what he thought was a ward and not the air, I could sense him putting more magic through his sword but to no avail. By then I was dragging the king to his and away from Galbitorix, something big was coming towards us but before I got the chance to act against it, numerous elves were already covering the retreat. When we parted with a nod I found myself besides my mate fighting back enemy soldiers like they were a wild fire. Eventually we got a brief respite from the fighting when the retreat had sounded "Hello Arya " I said as I would whenever we were together. In my thoughts my mate Arya was definitely the most beautiful.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed **

**please r/r**

**looking for beta so pm me fro more detailed since i do not know how to do it properly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello new chapter**

**disclaimer:not mine:(**

* * *

I was surprised at first, if not outright mortified. I mean a mate,a girlfriend, a wife is not something you all of a sudden get. But I didn't, because I have known Arya since we were both little children, playing together in tialdari hall with my father oromis and his dragon Glaedr.

As I look around I am glad to see most of the members of the house of Thrandurin alive if a bit tired and injured. As well as the elf lord of my house.

I then turn my gaze to Arya, she seemed to be contemplating on something,

"Oh hello" she replies back,

"Is something wrong" I ask in concern, she thinks for a minute before she looks at me with tormented eyes until I feel a brush of her mind. She didn't have to linger for a instant before I let her in _"how do you do it... kill without remorse"_

" _I don't"_ I said simply _"one will always be tormented by those that they kill, but one has people they can confide in, for example I have you and you have me. It always helps to share the burden."_

I felt like it was those sappy moments, the ones in romantic poems and plays... I mean TV, yeah. But I didn't mind because I wanted to be able to comfort Arya, because she was my Mate, and I suppose I better just accept it.

"_Thank you."_

"_Its fine were mates, we get to have to have each other just for free."_

I could just see a hint of a blush before it was gone moments later.

The word mate seemed to roll off the tongue as easy as saying food, but I suppose 30 years of a life, and a drastic change in personality will do that to a person who has been for 1 week already.

we had been running for about 5 hours already and I was enjoying the silence just thinking on what I know and do not know. iliera had already been eaten by the horizon and the elves were well on the way to Du weldenvarden,I had already spoken to my father and mother and also what one could say my step father and step mother king Evandar and his mate Islandzadi it was very tense and awkward on my part because they only just found out a couple of days ago, just before the start of the battle.

* * *

**hello i suppose quick update maybe but a bit short**

**would you prefer me to make quick updates short chapters**

**or longer updates and longer chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again **

**new chapter kinda short... wait very short this is where the twist comes in hahahaha**

**having to make sure it doesn't conflict with any thing :) **

**DO NOT OWN anything that is not mine.**

* * *

"well that did not go to well did it," I said to Arya

"what didn't, the talk with father and mother." She replied

**Flashback**

"_hello son"Evandar suddenly piped up after we had been standing in awkward silence for about ten minutes._

_We all winced ,at the obvious uncomfortable use of words. After another 3 minutes and 10 pleading glances he had with Islandzadi._

_I decided to ask if anyone wanted some tea, Evandar agreed and suggested he helped._

"_no it is fine " I quickly replied _

"_no I insist" I gave an internal sigh of defeat and left with Evandar to get the kettle and mugs from the saddle bag outside of the tent, both feeling the very tangible dark glare the respective mate gave them._

_Once outside we both sighed, looked at each other and gave a nervous chuckle_

_knowing we were going to pay for that later we settled in getting the kettle and ingredients for making the tea._

_We were going to make the traditional green tea used in Ellesmera_

"_so how are things my king,"_

"_nonsense, call me Evandar, and the proceedings are going quite well,we should be in Ellesmera tomorrow afternoon,"he replied_

"_I'm glad. It was a bitter defeat we had with Galbitorix."_

"_Also on the note on being a mate with your daughter, I hope you approve."_

"_of course,"he waved away my concerns._

_The kettle was boiling so I used magic to pour the contents into four mugs,_

_Evandar grabbed two and I picked up the other two,_

_I hesitated before the flap he gave me a warm smile and went in, I followed if a little hesitantly. _

* * *

"I think it is time to see what those little bugs have accomplished my brother."

" I believe you are right, send the armies to south, and tell everyone we are going to find the runaways elves."

* * *

**please review it is very kind of one person to review **

**thank you to the ones so far**

**perhaps i will do a MASSIVE 1000 word chapter next... LOL**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello there new chapter **

**disclaimer:do not own anything that is not mine**

* * *

_When we went back inside the tent, with the four cups of tea, Arya and Islandzadi were having a heated conversation about what can only be known as women stuff,along the lines of "if you do not want to do it then he should respect your decision..." and that is where she noticed us two trying to ease__ back outside the tent._

"_sit down we were just talking about you," she said and she gave me a warm smile that promises a torturous time. Evandar gave me an apologetic glance and we both went to sit down. _

"_Of course Islandzadi," I said while putting on a mask of politeness._

"_Yes, Arya was just saying to me about the way you have yet to consummate your bond,"_

_my mate was looking mortified,while I was thinking of a neutral solution to the problem._

"_yes we were waiting for the right time for us both to have enough privacy." _

_luckily we were saves a response when someone knocked at the pole._

_The guard opened the tent flap, went up to Evandar and whispered something into his that even I could not hear._

"_very well we will have to suspend this conversation for another time, my daughter fare well."_

"_of course father."_

_**end of flashback**_

* * *

I watched as my brother went to blow the horn for the army to start moving.

We will get the runaway elves if it is the last thing we do, but of course we are too powerful.

We have well over 30,000 troops at our command. We will be marching south.

In the direction of the fire plain with no shadow.

The days were getting boring with the constant walking and the heat.

"we have not got far long to go my king."

"Good it was starting to get very tedious."

he is what we call a mystical seer, one of only three blessed with mystical powers blessed from the heaven above.

On the horizon start to see a massive mass of green,it was the biggest forest I had ever seen

* * *

"yeah I replied, it could have gone better."

we ran in comfortable silence for the rest of the day until it was night we could already see the boundaries of Du Weldenvarden and we would get there by tomorrow noon, so we decided to stop for the night. The putting up of all the tents was very efficient... well that was considering we did not have to put the shared tent up what so ever. We had already had tea so we just decided to go straight to sleep, we went into the tent and I took off my twin blades and Arya took off her singular blade.

We both stripped down into our underclothes with the both of us watching each other like the other was a visual magnet or something

she had to have had one of the most beautiful bodies in the whole of existence after that we got into the shared cot with our arms around each other and our bodies pulled flush against the other and fell into our waking dreams without a worry in the world.

Life was Bliss even if there was a war going on... or to have finished, for now at least.

* * *

When I woke up, surprisingly earlier than Arya, I was just content to stay in bed while holding my mate in my arms and to watch her sleep. She was the most beautiful. But alas it ended all to soon and I could tell by Arya's rise unconscious thought she would be waking up soon, so I did what any man with a beautiful sleeping mate and that was to hold on as tightly as I could to her, as to keep her from getting up. I buried my head into the crook of her neck in the hopes she wouldn't get up.

I could feel her trying to move... to snuggle into my warmth,which when you have a goddess doing that is like Christmas has just gotten real,

"morning Faelyn my mate, wont you let me up."

I mumbled something incoherently and pulled our bodies together all the more closer considering there was hardly any room to begin with was quite a feat tell you what it felt like was a massive warm mass of feathers and two nice round squishy things. In the moment of what realised what it was I felt and unbelievable fountain of lust and passion, because the next moments happened like I was a rag doll with someone else in control of my movements.(I will leave it up to you to imagine mwah ha ha )

when I realised I had movement of my limbs I realised I must be in heaven because surely that didn't happen and then I realise what positions we were in. Arya was on top of me wearing no apparel in her waking dreams. Then as if a wave of water passed over me, I remembered every single moment of our morning love session.

It was afternoon by the time we both got up the closeness we had to each other was astounding after we had consummated our bond and I was in metaphorical heaven.

When we had our breakfast we went out of the tent with the camp already packing up to head for the final journey to ellesmera, which we would reach in two hours. After the whole camp was packed up we set off in a run with the rest of the elven body.

When we got to the borders of Ellesmera we were welcomed by Gilderien the wise in which we were let in after that second there was a quick whispered conversation between him and Evandar, after which the king side of Evandar immediately addressed the elven nation

"my friends and my allies my brothers and sisters my family we have just finished our war with galbitorix but we face a new threat in which are the elven tyrants of evil where we are originated from as slaves and nothing but trash, they come here for us to take us back to them and be owned."he said it and a slightly loud voice but I know that everyone heard him. He went on to tell us that Gilderien has spotted a form of 30,000 elves that have entered the forest at the north end. And that even though we have finished one battle we need to win this one even with 10,000 we with win and crush them.

This continued for 10 minutes until we rushed around Ellesmera getting ready for a second battle that day.

* * *

We are at the edge of the forest now and the mystics can sense the other elves inside a all of a sudden they vanished as if nothing were ever there. It was obviously the gods wanting to make this fun for us and so we all marched forward to punish the the stupid tree lovers.

* * *

**OHHH YEAH! 1000 words thank you thank you very much :D**

**long time no see at least i have the twist all sorted oh yeahya**

**hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
